


I Saw Her in a Dream

by kirna



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: American Politics, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirna/pseuds/kirna
Summary: Ben Shapiro wakes up from a dream with a new perspective on a certain politician.
Relationships: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez/Ben Shapiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun and I’m not super knowledgeable about how the US political system works so I’m sorry if some of those aspects are inaccurate!

Ben was at a table with a woman who he didn’t quite recognize through a dreamy haze, but who seemed ever so familiar. Her black hair and radiant skin shimmered in the candlelight of the setting: a romantic, fancy, and presumably expensive restaurant. His mind felt dizzy and hazy, yet happy and at ease with this woman. There were two glasses of wine on the table. Am I drunk? He thought to himself as he stared intently at the woman.  
Suddenly, she spoke, jolting him out of his mental fog. “I’m so glad that we finally put our differences aside in order to be together...” she leaned across the table and kissed him, most certainly staining his mouth with her red lipstick. As her lips touched his, he felt dizzy again as an electric feeling pulsed through his veins. He had never felt this way before with any woman...  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
He jolted awake. It was just a dream, huh...  
He turned off his alarm and checked his phone. He was scrolling through twitter when suddenly he remembered his dream. Who was that mysterious woman? He couldn’t stop thinking about her now that he remembered. He then saw a tweet from a popular conservative journalist who was mocking a politician by quoting her tweet. He looked at the original tweet from the politician when the profile picture jumped out to him. The same red lips, dark hair, and beautiful face as in his dream... He began to think to himself in horror, _no, I can’t be in love with...._

~~~~~

It was another day in congress for Alexandria. As she was about to walk out the door, she remembered that she forgot to grab her phone. She walked back into her apartment and grabbed it from her kitchen countertop, checking for notifications as she did so. She noticed that someone had seemingly gone through her twitter and liked almost every tweet she had made. It was a guy named... Ben Shapiro? Well, whatever. She put her phone in her purse and began her walk to her office.  
As she walked through D.C., she began to reflect on what had been bothering her ever since she came here. She was incredibly lonely. She broke up with her longtime girlfriend, Amanda, after being elected since Amanda wanted to stay in New York, and she hadn’t had much luck since finding friends in D.C., let alone someone to go on a date with. _You’d think it’d be easier being bi! That’s like twice as many people to date!_ She thought to herself, frustrated and disappointed at her bleak prospects. Maybe she would stoop low enough to get Tinder one of these days... Maybe.  
As she arrived at her office, she checked her phone again. 8:30 - she was there plenty early. She set her purse down by her desk and went to the office kitchen to get a cup of coffee. As she poured the coffee into her hydro flask, she noticed some republican congressmen talking quietly to each other.  
“Ben texted me today, and you wouldn’t believe what it was about.” said one of them, chuckling. He was tall, thin, and had almost a rat-like face, though he wasn’t entirely ugly.  
“Oh? What was it? More complaining about his divorce?” Said the other man, who was shorter and stockier.  
“No. I guess Ben’s just really horny or something - he began absolutely grilling me about AOC. Asking all sorts of things about her - what her personality was like, what her voice sounded like...” his voice dropped to a whisper, though Alexandria could barely hear it. “If she was single or taken...”  
Alexandria gasped and turned around. “Who are you two talking about?!” she exclaimed. The two men obviously hadn’t noticed she was also in the room, and they looked mortified.  
“Oh, uh, just some guy we know... being weird. Please don’t report us to HR.” Alexandria barely knew these people since they were both senators, so all she did was grab her coffee and walk away, rolling her eyes. She didn’t know anyone named Ben, so she didn’t really know who they were talking about. _Hopefully I’ll never meet that weirdo_ , she thought to herself as she began to get to work. 

Too bad our wishes don’t always come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was in D.C. as a part of Turning Point. He was guiding some student interns with the organization on the art of lobbying. He must admit, when the leaders of the organization asked at their weekly meeting for someone to volunteer to train the lobbyist interns, he jumped at the opportunity for… reasons. Very important reasons, that I’m sure our dear reader can guess.  
He arrived at the capitol building. “Now, you need to wait in line to talk to the congressperson of your choice,” he announced to the students. “You can basically pick any one that you want, although keep in mind that of course some will be more receptive than others. Especially if money, which we have a decent amount of, is involved. Now, let’s pick someone.” He took a look at the list of congresspeople and where their offices were. “Now, let’s try and talk to… Ms. Ocasio-Cortez.” he said, smiling to himself.  
Pandemonium broke out amongst the student interns. “Um, sir… I don’t exactly think she’ll be the most receptive to us…” said a mousy looking teenage girl who was wearing a too-big suit jacket. “You realize she’s like, the exact opposite political views from what we are trying to promote. Also… Our organization is basically dedicated to mocking her.”  
Ben barely glanced at her before continuing on down the hall to her office. “Let’s go, students,” he mumbled absentmindedly. The interns had no choice but to follow him - plus they wanted to see whatever dumpster fire was sure to ensue. Luckily, they had arrived early enough in the morning to where there was no one else waiting to speak to her, so Ben opened the door and stumbled into her office…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alexandria was drafting a new proposal. It was about requiring fast food chains to reduce the amount of disposable utensils and containers and to give dine-in customers reusable dishes and silverware. _This should help significantly to reduce the amount of waste and garbage in the ocean,_ she thought to herself with a smile.   
Suddenly, her door burst open. “Um, please knock-” she said before gasping at the sight in front of her. A short man with dark hair and a particularly punchable face was in front of her, and a group of college-aged people was behind him.   
“Hello, Ms. Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, or AOC as you are more commonly known. You were born in the Bronx, in New York City, on October 13, 1989, to-”  
Alexandria decided to interrupt him right then and there. “Excuse me, who are you? Who are all of these people? Why are you reciting my Wikipedia article…?”   
The man looked at her dumbfounded. “Excuse me? You do not know who I am? I am Shen Bapiro - I mean, um, Ben Shapiro. Hypothetically, one would expect you, Ms. Ocasio-Cortez, more commonly known as AOC, to recognize one of your biggest fans.”  
“Wait. Hold on… Ben…?” She immediately remembered the conversation that she had witnessed the other day, between the two Republican senators. _Could it be him?_  
At that moment, Alexandria’s intern, Peter, decided to step in. “Excuse me, sir, you need to make an appointment to speak to Ms. Ocasio-Cortez. Please step out and return once you’ve made an appointment.” He was also a college student, like the people standing behind the odd man named Ben.   
The college students standing behind Ben looked quite embarrassed at his behavior. A small girl standing near the front spoke up. “I-I’m sorry. We’re interns here, and Mr. Shapiro was going to demonstrate lobbying to us.”  
“Well. Kids… That is a perfect example of what not to do. You’ll want to make a good first impression, and make them like you.” Alexandria said, sighing. Why the hell was this guy conducting internships for college students? He isn’t fit to teach at all! “What organization are you guys with?”  
The shy girl looked down and was about to say something when Ben opened his mouth again. “We are with Turning Point USA, and our main goal is to destroy libtards like you!” Alexandria was so, so baffled right now.   
Luckily, Peter stepped in again. “I will need to call security if you guys don’t leave right now. Please make an appointment if you wish to talk with Ms. Ocasio-Cortez further. Thank you.”   
Ben and the rest of the people left, though not without Ben complaining like a small child the entire way out. Once they had finally left, Alexandria got up and closed the door. She turned to Peter and sighed. “What the hell was that? Do you know that guy and that organization? What a lunatic…!”  
Peter nodded. “Yeah, Ben Shapiro? He’s a famous conservative. His hobbies include debating college aged students and talking really fast to cover up the fact that he’s actually an idiot. I really have no idea why he came here… In fact, he really enjoys talking about how you’re stupid or some crap like that.”  
Alexandria was even more bewildered. “Well, hopefully he doesn’t show up again.” She went back to her desk and continued drafting the bill. _Why is it always me who gets harassed by all of these creepy conservatives?_ She knew that it was because she was the youngest, most outspoken female congressperson, and she made conservatives angry for daring to speak her mind. Well, at least she didn’t have to worry about that guy again, since she had made it glaringly obvious that she wasn’t into him.


	3. Disguised feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than usual!

Ben Shapiro knew, the minute that he left Alexandria’s office, that he had to get revenge on that snooty little intern of hers. _How dare he take my love away from me? Well, whatever. I can still win Alexandria’s heart, I know it. But how to get close to her?_

These thoughts of his were interrupted by the chatter of the interns. “Mr. Shapiro, what just happened?” “Why did you pick her to talk to, of all people?” “Shouldn’t we talk to a Republican congressman…?” Ben knew that he would have to make up an excuse, right now. These students couldn’t know of his feelings for the enemy…!

“Sorry about that. I simply wanted to, uh, demonstrate what would happen when you attempted to lobby to someone who you know might not be as receptive. An example of what not to do, heh. Now, let’s go find someone else…” As Ben went to someone else to demonstrate to the interns what they needed to do, he went through it almost robotically. This is because his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of the next actions he could take - how would he get back into her office and talk to her? Should he wait until she’s done at the office and follow her home? _That would be so romantic, but she might not like that since she’s a feminazi,_ he thought to himself. That intern told him not to come back again… But what if it wasn’t him? Suddenly, Ben had another idea. 

After work, he decided to go out to the mall. He needed supplies for his new plan. A new outfit, scissors, hair dye, colored contacts, maybe even some makeup… All very important tools. He chuckled to himself as he pulled out his cellphone and made a call to the office of Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez.

“Hello… I would like to make an appointment to speak to Ms. Ocasio-Cortez… Tuesday at 10 AM works… My name? Bill… Johnson.” 

Setting up his plan was complete. Now all he had to do was practice his acting skills in preparation for Tuesday morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A couple of days later, Alexandria was trudging to work in the morning on her least favorite day of the week. _Ugh, Tuesdays. The worst day of the week. Mondays, you have the whole week ahead of you, but you are still rested from the weekend. Wednesdays, you’re halfway done; Thursday, a bit burnt out but almost there; and Friday, sweet freedom. But Tuesdays… You’re tired from Monday, and still have three days to go after the day is done._ Needless to say, Alexandria was the least receptive to any meetings she had on Tuesdays, and she was sure that her meeting at 10 AM this morning would be no exception. She didn’t even recognize who it was with. She looked at the reminder in her phone again. _Bill Johnson? He’s not even with a particular organization…_  
She arrived at her office at 9:50 AM. Peter was already there, preparing things for the upcoming meeting. “Did he say what he wanted to discuss?” she questioned. Usually, people who called to schedule meetings did that at the very least…

Peter shrugged. “Nope, nothing. Just his name and that he wanted to meet with you at 10 AM… Weird, huh? He did seem like an older gentleman, he talked quite slowly, maybe he’s just forgetful…?” Immediately, alarm bells started going off in Alexandria’s head. _I hope this isn’t some Republican trying to threaten me… Why the hell did Peter even accept the meeting?! He should know better, damnit!_

Alexandria certainly couldn’t cancel this meeting now, but she decided to tell Peter that she wanted him to have security’s number ready to call in case anything happened. As one of the most well known democratic representatives, she had to be pretty careful.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Peter went to go answer it for her. Surprisingly, it wasn’t an older man - in fact, quite the opposite. It was a young boy, probably late teens or early 20s. He had swoopy black hair, eyeliner sloppily caked around piercing red eyes, and was wearing an MCR shirt, black skinny jeans, black lace up boots with platforms, and a leather jacket. “Like, hello. Is Ms. Ocasio-Cortez here? I had, like, a meeting with her.” His voice was, like Peter described, slow and deep, but almost sounded a bit unnaturally so. 

“Uh, yeah… She’s right here.” Peter said, sounding a bit surprised. Alexandria didn’t blame him - she didn’t know what to expect for her meeting this morning, but certainly not this. 

“Hello, Mr, uh, Johnson. Please, come inside.” Alexandria said in the most professional voice she could muster while dealing with this shock. She hoped he wasn’t a vampire or something… He walked inside, and she could tell that he was quite short, even with the platform shoes he wore. “Now, what did you want to discuss?”

Bill’s face brightened. “Like, dude. I wanted to, like, talk about something that I think is, like, needed in this like, country. You know how, like, you legally can’t fire someone for being, like, black or gay? I think that there, like, needs to be that same protection for, like, emos. Being emo isn’t, like, a choice, unlike being, like, black or gay is.” Bill talked so slowly that he didn’t finish saying these few sentences until about two minutes had passed since he began speaking. 

Alexandria was taken aback by what he just said. “Um, excuse me Mr. Johnson. I am fairly certain that being a certain race or sexuality is not a choice. However, I do agree that people shouldn’t be fired for their style choices. I think that we could work with that.” 

They discussed a prototype for a bill that would protect people for their personal expression. They almost lost track of time until Peter announced, at around 1, that he was going to go on his lunch break, and that the House would convene for a meeting at 2. 

“Well, Mr. Johnson. It was nice meeting you, and I would love to discuss this with you further. I’ll give you my cell phone number, and we can set up a meeting later this week. If things go well, I can bring the idea up to my colleagues and we can maybe even have a bill drafted in the next couple of weeks.” She smiled at him while writing down her number. Truth to be told… She kind of liked Bill. He was sweet, other than his odd comment about race being a choice earlier, and she could see a friendship forming after this work was done. Well, it would be a couple more months until any of this was done anyway...


End file.
